mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Epic Battles
Epic Battles son un juego de cartas que reúne a algunos de los más populares videojuegos de propiedades en el mundo - la primera versión consta del videojuego Mortal Kombat y también Street Fighter. Sólo en Epic Battles los jugadores pueden traer estos dos titanes en un escenario de acción. El jugador que vence a su rival por todos los medios necesarios es el ganador! Comunes * C1 Ashrah * C2 Baraka * C3 Bo' Rai Cho * C4 Darrius * C5 Kabal * C6 Sindel * C7 Sub-Zero * C8 Death Trap * C9 Dirty Tricks * C10 Emissary of the Gods * C11 Fatal Blow * C12 Flawless Victory * C13 Hidden Intentions * C14 Lin Kuei Training * C15 Power Up * C16 Trapped in the Korner * C17 Unfair Advantage * C18 Air Kicks * C19 Arrowed!!! * C20 Battle Mastery * C21 Berserk Chop * C22 Bitter Blade * C23 Bludgeon Fist * C24 Chest Clincher * C25 Choy Lay Power * C26 Dark Fists * C27 Deadly Palm * C28 Decapitation! * C29 Double Handed Uppercut * C30 Flurry of Blows * C31 Hammer Palm Strike * C32 Head Crush * C33 Head Throw * C34 Heavy Damage * C35 Killer in White * C36 King Palms * C37 Left Hook * C38 Monkey Rage * C39 Natural Instincts * C40 Neck Crank * C41 Nose Breaker * C42 On the Edge * C43 Out Prioritized * C44 Power Clash * C45 Rocky Road * C46 Seeker Shot * C47 Skillful Skinning * C48 Sliding Kick * C49 Stomach Slaughter * C50 Electric Torpedo * C51 The Uppercut * C52 Turning Pole * C53 Whirling Blades * C54 Whirling Demon * C55 Ankle Biter * C56 Back Kick * C57 Chain Combo * C58 Chin Poker * C59 Foot Slice * C60 Frenzy Slashes * C61 Hell on Earth * C62 Ice Clone * C63 Khan's Commander * C64 Kneecap Strike * C65 Shattering Kick * C66 Swinging Sweep * C67 Take All Comers * C68 Telekinetic Trip * C69 The Sounds of Music * C70 Thigh Cut * C71 Tiger Tail Kick * C72 Under Cut * C73 Hat Trick * C74 Protective Teleport * C75 Wrist Reflect * C76 You're Not Worthy * C77 Basic Block * C78 Got Your Back * C79 Small Hop * C80 Too Fast For You Raras * R81 Hotaru * R82 Jade * R83 Noob Smoke * R84 Catfight * R85 Graceful Beauty * R86 Insanity * R87 Quick Reflexes * R88 Ashrah's Nature's Torpedo * R89 Baraka's Chop Chop Blades * R90 Baraka's Head Kabob * R91 Blazing Fury * R92 Bo' Rai Cho's Breath of Fire * R93 Dark Alliance * R94 Darrius' Arm Rip * R95 Darrius' Chest Cruncher * R96 Hotaru's Super Slam * R97 Ice Maker * R98 Jade's Blazing Nitro Kick * R99 Jade's Spear Kabob * R100 Kabal's Spinnes * R101 Noob Smoke's Dark Shadows * R102 Noob Smoke's Ninja Stars * R103 Sub-Zero's Freeze and Throw * R104 Ashrah's Voodoo * R105 Bo' Rai Cho's Puke * R106 Hotaru's Lava Burst * R107 Kabal's Plasma Blast * R108 Power Hook * R109 Sindel's Banshee Scream * R110 Sindel's Super Scream * R111 Sub-Zero's Ice Blast * R112 Bite Me * R113 Bo Knows Defense Ultra raras * U114 Drunken Master * U115 Searching the Realms * U116 Hooked on Fatalities * U117 Twin Fangs Ocultas * H118 Liu Kang * H119 Dragon King Promocional * P1 Dual Defense * P2 Lost Souls * P3 Knockback * P4 Frightening Lightning * MK1 Zombies Need Brains * MK2 For Battle! * MK3 Extra Padding * MK4 Back Whack * MK5 Krazy Kombos * MK6 Knife Hand Slash * MK7 The Dragon King * MK8 The Dragon King Otras comunes * C1 Dairou * C2 Kira * C3 Kobra * C4 Li Mei * C5 Mileena * C6 Scorpion * C7 Shujinko * C8 Obligatory Violence * C9 Vixen Vendetta * C10 Arm Snapper * C11 Axe Throw * C12 Back Stomp * C13 Chaos Axe Kick * C14 Dairou's Stretch and Slam * C15 Eye Gouge * C16 Frankensteiner * C17 Front Flip * C18 Hair Kut * C19 Jawbreaker * C20 Kenshi's Telekinetic Push * C21 Kira's Neck Slicer * C22 Klothes Klipping * C23 Knee Launch * C24 Knee Popper * C25 Kobra's Windmill Kick * C26 Li Mei's Flipping Heel Kick * C27 Lightning from Above * C28 Mileena's Head Bite * C29 Raiden's Shocking Touch * C30 Scorpion's Head Rip * C31 Sindel's Star Screamer * C32 Shujinko's Flaming Fist * C33 Bloodletter * C34 Crackling Legs Projectile * C35 Darrius' Target Practice * C36 Ki War * C37 Klean Break * C38 Knife Pinning * C39 Missile Murder * C40 Overloaded * C41 Pinpoint Disarm * C42 Skirt Sweep * C43 Staff Trip * C44 Tactical Thunder * C45 Toe Krush * C46 Tomahawk Chop * C47 Trick Shot * C48 Kounterslice * C49 Krossbar * C50 Left Sidestep * C51 Golf Swing * C52 Nimble * C53 Right Sidestep * C54 Roller * C55 Earthrealm * C56 Netherrealm * C57 Orderrealm Otras Raras * R58 Kenshi * R59 Raiden * R60 Kontinuing Legacy * R61 Puzzle Kombat * R62 Toasty * R63 Baraka's Mutant Blades * R64 Hotaru's Grasshopper * R65 Jade's Amazon Power Strike * R66 Kabal's Raging Flash * R67 Kenshi's Telekinetic Rip * R68 Kira's Black Dragon Ball * R69 Kobra's Heart Rip * R70 Li Mei's Aftershock * R71 Noob Smoke's Dark Assassin * R72 Raiden's Electrify * R73 Scorpion's Bloody Spear * R74 Shujinko's Master Swordplay * R75 Ashrah's Heavenly Light * R76 Bo' Rai Cho's Earthquake * R77 Dairou's Tombstone Drop * R78 Mileena's Soaring Sai * R79 Sub-Zero's Cold Shoulder * R80 Chaosrealm * R81 Edenia * R82 Outworld Otras Ultra Raras * U83 Dragon's Victory * U84 Kollecting Kamidogu Otras Ocultas * H85 Quan Chi * H86 The Dragon King Categoría:Glosario Categoría:Trading Card